The invention relates to an electric drive system for a hybrid drive in a motor vehicle. Such drive systems are known from the prior art, in particular, DE 10 2008 043 290 A1.
The invention will be described hereinafter on the basis of the example of a hybrid drive including an internal combustion engine and an electric motor/generator (electromechanical energy converter). However, this is not to be understood as a restriction of the invention.
In such hybrid drives, the electric motor is frequently used for the drive of the vehicle from standstill. In order to not have to use a very large and heavy electric motor in this range at low speeds, the electric motor is coupled by way of a transmission to the drive train. At high velocities of the vehicle and therefore high speeds in the drive train, the electric motor is strongly stressed, in particular, by the centrifugal forces.
DE 10 2008 043 290 A1 proposes a hybrid module, in which the rotor of the electromechanical energy converter is coupled to the ring gear of a planetary transmission. Furthermore, this planetary transmission is arranged inside the rotor in the radial direction. A clutch is provided for connecting the internal combustion engine to the planetary gear carrier of this planetary transmission.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drive system for a hybrid drive having improved topology.
A drive system for a hybrid drive in a motor vehicle according to an embodiment of the invention has a drive machine including a rotor and a stator, in particular an electromechanical energy converter. Furthermore, the drive system has a planetary gear set including a sun gear, a ring gear, and at least one planetary gear mounted on a planetary gear carrier. A plurality of planetary gears is preferably mounted on the planetary gear carrier, preferably three or more and particularly preferably five or more.
Furthermore, the drive system has a coupling device for selectively establishing a torque-conducting connection. By way of the torque-conducting connection, a drive power is transmittable to the drive system, preferably on a drive shaft, in particular from a further drive machine, preferably an internal combustion engine.
The ring gear is preferably connectable to the rotor to transmit a drive power and is arranged in the radial direction inside the rotor.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the sun gear is mounted in a rotationally-fixed manner in relation to the stator and the planetary gear carrier is configured as a transmission output shaft or is connectable with a transmission output shaft. And furthermore the drive shaft, which is arranged concentrically in relation to the ring gear, is preferably connectable to the coupling device and the planetary gear carrier. The planetary gear carrier is preferably mounted, preferably directly, in the transmission housing. Furthermore, the rotor of the drive machine is preferably mounted on the planetary gear carrier. Preferably, it is achievable, using such a mounting, that an air gap between the rotor and the stator of the drive machine is particularly small and therefore a high efficiency is achievable therewith.
In a preferred embodiment, the ring gear is connected in a rotationally-fixed manner to the rotor and the planetary gear carrier is rotatably mounted in relation to the ring gear. At least one roller bearing, preferably multiple roller bearings, is preferably provided for mounting the planetary gear carrier. A particularly space-saving construction of the drive system is enabled in particular by such a topology.
Furthermore, the coupling device, with respect to the torque transmission between the further drive machine and the drive shaft, is preferably arranged so that the power transmission to the drive system from the further drive machine can be selectively interrupted.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the drive shaft is connected in a rotationally-fixed manner to the planetary gear carrier, preferably formed in one piece therewith. The drive shaft is preferably connected in a form-fitting manner, preferably in a friction-locked manner, and particularly preferably in an integrally-joined manner or furthermore preferably using a combination of at least two of the mentioned types, to the planetary gear carrier. In particular, by way of a torque-conducting connection of the planetary gear carrier to the drive shaft, the drive power from the drive machine and the further drive machine can be added thereon, and can be output therefrom to the further drive train, in particular an input shaft in a shift transmission device.
In a preferred embodiment, the stator of the drive machine is accommodated in a housing module and connected in a rotationally-fixed manner thereto. The stator is preferably connected in a form-fitting manner, preferably in a friction-locked manner, and particularly preferably in an integrally joined manner to the housing module and furthermore preferably using a combination of at least two of the mentioned connection types.
In a preferred embodiment, the sun gear is connected in a rotationally-fixed manner to the housing module. The sun gear is preferably connected by way of an intermediate element, preferably by way of a shaft, preferably by way of a hollow shaft, or particularly preferably by way of an intermediate wall and preferably by way of a support cover to the housing module. Furthermore, the sun gear is preferably connected to the housing module in a form-fitting manner, preferably in a friction-locked manner, and particularly preferably in an integrally-joined manner and furthermore preferably using a combination of at least two of the mentioned connection types.
In a preferred embodiment, the planetary gear set is designed as a plus transmission, preferably as a minus transmission. The planetary gear set preferably has a stand transmission ratio, the absolute value of which is greater than 1, preferably greater than 1.25, and preferably greater than 1.5 and furthermore is less than 2.5, preferably less than 2.1, and preferably less than 1.8 and very particularly preferably the absolute value of this stand transmission ratio, at least substantially, is 1.65. “At least substantially” in this meaning is to be understood as a range of +/−0.25, preferably +/−0.15, and particularly preferably +/−0.05. Experiments have shown that such planetary gear sets fulfill the requirements for hybrid drives particularly well.
The stand transmission ratio of the planetary gear set, i.e., in particular the tooth count ratio of ring gear/sun gear, is preferably at least substantially −1.6, or the absolute value thereof is 1.6. Furthermore, this preferably results in a transmission ratio of the planetary gear set having stationary sun gear of, at least substantially, 1.625.
In a preferred embodiment, the housing module is designed as a transmission housing for accommodating multiple shift transmission stages. Such a transmission housing is preferably to be understood as the transmission housing of an automatic transmission or preferably an automated or manual shift transmission. Furthermore, the drive module or the drive system, respectively, can thus be integrated in an existing transmission housing.
The housing module is preferably designed as a separate component in relation to a transmission housing of the above-described type. Furthermore, the housing module and the transmission housing are preferably connectable to each other in a separable manner, preferably by way of a rivet connection, preferably by way of a screw connection.
In a preferred embodiment, the coupling device is arranged radially inside the rotor. The coupling device is preferably designed as a laminar clutch, furthermore, the outer laminae are preferably at least connectable or preferably connected to the planetary gear carrier.
The coupling device is preferably closed fluid-tight in relation to the planetary gear set and furthermore the coupling device is preferably designed as a dry-running coupling device and preferably as a dry-running laminar clutch. A dry-running coupling device is preferably mounted upstream in the axial direction from the planetary gear set. The coupling device, preferably at least one torque transmission region thereof, is preferably arranged geometrically on the side of the further drive machine and upstream of the planetary gear set, preferably between them.
A further coupling device is preferably provided on the drive system, which is preferably arranged on the side of the drive system facing away from the further drive machine. Furthermore, this further coupling device is preferably configured for selective transmission of drive torque from the drive shaft (planetary gear carrier) to a further drive train. This further coupling device is preferably designed as a friction clutch, preferably as a laminar clutch, preferably as a hydraulic torque converter, preferably having torque converter lockup. Furthermore, this further coupling device is preferably designed for implementing the starting function.
The torque transmission range is to be understood, according to an embodiment of the invention, as the range of the coupling device which is configured for the selective torque transmission.
A particularly space-saving construction of the drive system is enabled in particular by a coupling device designed in this manner.
The coupling device is furthermore preferably designed as a wet-running coupling device and furthermore the coupling device is preferably arranged in the same wet chamber as the planetary gear set. In this case, the same wet chamber is to be understood to mean that the coupling device and the planetary gear set are arranged in the same, or in a coherent or uninterrupted, respectively, geometric chamber, so that in particular the same lubricant can flow through them. Furthermore, this lubricant is preferably provided for the temperature control, in particular the cooling, of the rotor.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one partial region and preferably the entire region for selective torque transmission (torque transmission region) of the coupling device is arranged in the axial direction inside the rotor. The coupling device, but preferably at least the components which participate in the selective torque transmission, is preferably at least partially, but preferably completely covered by the rotor.
In this meaning, the components participating in the selective torque transmission are to be understood as the components which are in contact for the selective torque transmission and are not in contact in the case in which no torque is transmittable using the coupling device. Furthermore, the friction laminae and the components participating in the selective torque transmission are preferably to be understood with respect to a laminar clutch and the claws are to be understood with respect to a claw clutch. Furthermore, the coupling device is preferably spatially situated between the further drive machine and the planetary gear set. A particularly space-saving construction of the drive system is enabled in particular by such a design.
In a preferred embodiment, the planetary gear set is at least partially arranged inside the rotor with respect to the axial extension. The ring gear, the sun gear, and at least the one planetary gear are preferably arranged in the axial direction inside the rotor. The width of these gearwheels is preferably predefined, in particular by the toothed region thereof, which is intended for power transmission, and preferably at least this toothed region is arranged at least partially and preferably completely in the axial direction inside the rotor. Furthermore, an increase of the number of the planetary gears preferably results in particular in a parallel power transmission between the sun gear and the ring gear, and the structural length of the drive system can be reduced by an increase of the number of the planetary gears.
The drive system is combinable with at least one further drive machine, preferably an internal combustion engine, to form a hybrid drive train. This hybrid drive train preferably has a transmission device having multiple shift gear stages. A drive power, which can be supplied from the drive machine or the further drive machine into the drive system, can preferably be emitted by the planetary gear carrier to the transmission device, in particular by way of the further coupling device. Furthermore, this drive power can preferably be transmitted from the transmission device in the direction toward a drivable wheel tire of the motor vehicle. The vehicle preferably has two or more drivable wheel tires. A wheel tire is to be understood in particular as a drivable wheel of the vehicle having a tire. The shift transmission device is preferably arranged downstream of the drive system with respect to the torque transmission from the drive machine to this drivable wheel tire.
In a preferred embodiment, the transmission device is designed as an automated or automatically shifting transmission device. Furthermore, this transmission device preferably has one, preferably two, and preferably three or more planetary gear sets having a plurality of shift gears. This transmission device preferably has four shift gears, preferably five, particularly preferably six, and very particularly preferably seven or more gears. Furthermore, these gears are preferably producible by selective connections between individual elements of the planetary gear sets.
Furthermore, the drive machine, thus preferably the electromechanical energy converter, can preferably be accommodated in the transmission housing of this transmission device, so that the housing module is connected in one piece to the transmission housing.
The housing module of the drive machine is preferably connectable to the transmission housing of this transmission device, so that the housing module is connected as a separate component to the transmission housing. The housing module is preferably connectable in a form-fitting manner to the transmission housing, furthermore it is preferably screwed thereon.
Due to an embodiment of a drive system in the described manner, i.e., in particular the integration of the planetary gear set between the rotor of the drive machine designed as an electromechanical energy converter and a transmission input to the shift transmission device, it is achievable in particular that the structural space is reduced, with simultaneous torque increase of the drive machine designed as a high-speed electromechanical energy converter.
Furthermore, in particular a reduction of an input speed into the shift transmission device during the drive via the drive machine, so-called “edriving” with high-speed drive machine, is achievable and therefore in particular an efficiency advantage in the transmission device is achievable.
Furthermore, in particular a reduction of the input speed in “edriving” is achievable using a high-speed drive machine and therefore in particular a rapid and comfortable load takeover by the further drive machine (internal combustion engine) is achievable, in particular upon activation request. Moreover, in particular, a traction-neutral upshift is feasible upon activation of the further drive machine, in the case of activation decision in the range of the power hyperbola of the drive machine-torque-speed characteristic curve.
In addition, in particular superior “edriving” is feasible, since the drive machine is operable in particular with maximum power upon load request from constant travel, in particular without a downshift (shift from gear n to gear n−1) in the transmission device being necessary for this purpose.
Furthermore, this enables in particular the operating ranges of the drive machine preferably to be improved for recuperative operation (brake energy reclamation) or for a load point increase of the further drive machine, respectively.
Moreover, in particular a preferably active or preferably passive reduction of torque irregularities, as can be applied by the further drive machine to the drive system, is achievable by the drive machine.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.